


To Want Another Man

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly just a PWP. AJ pays attention to something Kevin says that gives him an in to fulfilling a desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, AJ had the urge to fuck Kevin Richardson hard against a wall or on a bed or on a table. He didn't act on that urge, ever. But now, after the conversation tonight on the patio, he was thinking he might go for it.

The group had been over for a barbeque at Kevin's house that evening and had gotten onto the topic of sexuality. Most of the guys said they were 100% straight, and then there was Kevin. Kevin had said:

“Well, I suppose if I met the right guy, and I was attracted to him and loved him, I wouldn't have any qualms about having sex with him.”

Brian had shrugged. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

AJ's eyes had gleamed, and his dick had hardened a bit in his pants at the idea of Kevin possibly being interested in receiving orgasm from a male, but he'd said nothing. Except when it became his turn to give his opinion, and he said, “I'd fuck anyone.” The rest of the guys, having already predicted that response, chuckled.

It got late, and Kevin was out of beer. Nick went home. Brian went home with Nick, because Nick wanted to play video games with his best friend – even though Brian looked too exhausted to hold up a game controller by that point. Howie had already left a bit earlier, wanting to meet with some friends while he was in LA. Kevin told him he was still welcome to stay at his house whenever he finished up, but Howie said he had someone to stay with. Kevin asked if it was a hot girl, and Howie had giggled but not answered directly.

So that left AJ, as Brian and Nick ambled out the front door and down the sidewalk to their cars.

AJ looked up and smiled, his eyes locking with Kevin's as the older man shut and locked the door.

“So it's just you n' me, now, buddy,” AJ said. “I already told you I was stayin' here tonight.”

“You drank a lot anyway,” Kevin said. “I wasn't planning on letting you go anywhere.”

A shiver ran down AJ's spine at Kevin's protective tone.

“Need some help cleaning up?” AJ asked, shaking his thoughts away from that ever-constant road they seemed to head down these days – the road of fucking Kevin hard against a wall.

“Sure,” Kevin said, heading to the kitchen. AJ watched him walk away, eyes dipping down to Kevin's ass in his sagging jeans. AJ liked the way Kevin shuffled – he never shuffled in public, always moved around like a runway model. But at home, or around friends, he visibly relaxed and moved more comfortably and lazily. Although at this point, maybe he was only shuffling because he was tired.

Anyway, he was hot whatever way he walked. AJ squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before opening them and following the older man into the other room.

They cleaned everything up in less than ten minutes. Brian had already done most of the job earlier, because he was raised not to be a messy guest. As AJ was tossing the last empty can in the trash, he glanced over and saw Kevin placing some popcorn in the microwave.

“Figured we'd watch a movie or somethin',” Kevin said, as though he'd already heard AJ's unasked question.

“Sounds good,” AJ said, yawning and stretching. He approached Kevin and stood beside him, watching the microwave light up. He placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder, because he needed to touch the older man. It wasn't unusual for him to do, really. The group were all so comfortable with each other at this point that it was more unusual for them to not be touching. So AJ took advantage of that fact. Kevin's shirt was soft.

“So, um,” AJ croaked, and cleared his throat, “the thing you said earlier – about having sex with another guy if you had feelings for him --”

“Is that all you heard me say?” Kevin chuckled. “All night? Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey, I'm a good listener!” AJ said defensively.

“Okay, okay, sure,” Kevin said, eyes twinkling as he glanced over at the shorter man. “What about it, then?”

“Oh, um, nothin',” AJ said, quickly shrugging. “I was just wondering, maybe, like – have you ever had feelings for another guy?”

Kevin pursed his lips, thinking. The microwave dinged. Not many of the kernels had popped. He cooked them for another minute. “Not really. Not significantly, I think.”

“Oh.” AJ deflated, tried not to show it. Then another question: “You ever find other dudes hot?”

“Oh, yes,” Kevin said, smirking. “Definitely.”

“You think I'm hot?” AJ asked, the words falling out of his mouth before he could catch them. It was too late for his brain to function properly, but he still realized he'd said something stupid.

Kevin's face turned serious and he looked away. AJ dropped his hand from his shoulder, afraid he'd gone too far.

“You're an attractive man,” Kevin said, studying the microwave. “I don't know why you need my opinion. You've already got a big enough head as it is.”

AJ huffed, offended.

“Oh, shut it,” Kevin said, opening the microwave and shaking the full bag. He searched through the cupboards for a bowl and dumped the popcorn out into one. “Do you like to keep a list of people who want to sleep with you, or something? I wouldn't be surprised if you did.”

“I don't --” AJ started, then he realized he'd just gotten an in. “You want to sleep with me?”

“I didn't say that,” Kevin said, striding out of the kitchen into the living room with the bowl.

“You kinda did!” AJ called after him, following. On his way, he peeked in the fridge and took out a half-full bottle of white zinfandel.

He dropped onto the couch and pulled the cork off, taking a swig, admiring the view as Kevin bent over the VHS player, inserting a tape.

Kevin turned on the television, grabbed the remote, and joined AJ on the couch, leaning forward to the coffee table and grabbing and eating a handful of popcorn. He pressed play and leaned back, glancing over at AJ. Seeing the bottle, he rolled his eyes.

“You want to sleep with me, then?” AJ repeated, staring ahead at the TV. _Men in Black_. An alien movie. Fun. AJ was pretty sure Nick bought this for Kevin a year or two ago.

Kevin didn't respond, only snatched the bottle out of AJ's hands and took a long drink himself. AJ looked over, watching as Kevin's throat worked to swallow. Some of the pinkish wine dribbled down his chin, into his beard, and AJ resisted the suddenly overwhelming desire to attack Kevin and lick it off. Kevin shoved the bottle back at him and wiped his mouth with his arm before settling further into the couch. The credits ended and the movie started.

“Kevin,” AJ said in a small, whiny voice. Kevin ignored him. He tried again. “Kev--”

“AJ, why do you care whether or not I want to sleep with you?” Kevin interrupted. “What kind of question is that? How long have we known each other – have you ever gotten the implication that I wanted you, ever?”

“Woah, okay,” AJ said, flinching, focusing his eyes back on the television. “Kinda harsh, dude.”

They watched the movie for a few minutes before Kevin sighed.

“Sorry,” Kevin said. “I'm just trying to – I didn't mean it like that. Sorry.”

AJ shrugged, trying not to seem put off.

They were quiet for a few more minutes. AJ spoke up after a while, not one to give up easily.

“Will Smith's pretty hot,” he said as the actor appeared on screen.

“Yeah,” Kevin agreed.

“You're pretty hot.”

“AJ,” Kevin sighed again, “can we please just watch the movie?”

“I've seen this like four times already,” AJ said, “and so have you. I'd rather talk than watch the movie.”

Kevin tipped his head back and closed his eyes, delving into the AJ locker of the patience section of his brain.

“Okay,” Kevin said, nodding slowly. “Then talk, if it makes you happy.”

“Right then. I said you're hot,” AJ said. “What do you think about that?”

“Let's talk about something else,” Kevin said.

“No,” AJ said, setting down the wine next to the popcorn and scooting closer, staring hard at Kevin. “I wanna talk about you. And how I think you're hot. And how you think I'm hot.”

“Talk about it in what way? What else is there to say?” Kevin wondered, meeting AJ's gaze. AJ shriveled slightly under the steeliness of it.

“What do you think about it, Kev? What do you think about me thinking you're hot?” AJ tried.

Kevin crossed his legs. “I think it's flattering.”

“You said you would have sex with a guy --”

“AJ, stop,” Kevin said.

“Have sex with me --”

Kevin shot up out of the couch, turned off the television, immersing AJ in complete darkness, and disappeared from the room.

“Kev, c'mon! Come back, please! We won't talk anymore – I won't talk about that,” AJ said, sliding off the couch and stumbling through the room to try and catch up with the older man. “Geez!”

He found him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, staring at the floor.

“I'm sorry,” AJ tried. “I didn't – I'm sorry. I thought that maybe you'd want -- I don't see what the big deal is anyway, I mean, we're friends, why can't we --”

“AJ, shut up,” Kevin told him sternly.

AJ shut up.

“Come here.”

AJ did, slowly.

Once he got near enough, Kevin yanked AJ close by the shoulders and smashed their lips together tightly. AJ struggled – found a grip on Kevin's waist. Shoved Kevin's ass into the counter by the force of his hips. Kevin snagged his teeth on AJ's bottom lip.

“Hell, yeah,” AJ groaned, leaning back up for more the moment they broke apart. Kevin gave him more, this time with tongue, deep in his mouth. Their teeth collided, and they slowed down, trying to get the feel of each other better. AJ began rocking his hips forward steadily, slid his hands down from Kevin's waist to his hips. He squeezed the skin, hooked his thumbs in Kevin's belt loops. Kevin's arms drooped behind AJ's back, pulling him closer. AJ lapped at Kevin's lips – salty and buttery. He was hungry, now. For Kevin.

He pushed into him tighter, grinding his hips, trying to feel if he was having any affect on the older man. By the way Kevin's nails scraped at the back of AJ's shirt, AJ guessed yes.

AJ had wanted this for a long time. He didn't have much patience. He tried to pull up Kevin's shirt, get a peek at that nice hard stomach he'd seen countless times, but Kevin's sudden death grip on his wrists stopped him.

“I've seen you shirtless before,” AJ said, breaking away from Kevin's sweet, sweet mouth. He smirked as he met Kevin's worried gaze. “Don't be shy, Mr. Body Beautiful.”

Kevin cringed. “You know I hate that name. God....”

“Shirt off, c'mon,” AJ insisted, but Kevin fought him away, gently pushing him back a foot.

“Kissing you is good,” Kevin began.

“Damn good,” AJ interjected huskily, a bit confused.

“But I shouldn't have done that. We work together. We're friends – if this doesn't work out, it'll ruin everything.”

“We don't have to be serious about it,” AJ said, ready to say anything in order to get into Kevin's bed. “I'm not askin' to be your boyfriend. Just a one night stand, pinky promise!” He extended the finger in question. Kevin stared at it.

“AJ, I care about you,” Kevin said. “I don't want to risk losing you in my life because neither of us could keep it in our pants.”

“Fuck _that_ ,” AJ said, “We only get to live once, and if we each want each other – Kev, I see the doubt all over your face. Why can't we do this? What's really so bad about it? Are you afraid to get with another man?”

Kevin shook his head, “That's not it. Hell, I'm excited about that. Just – with you, I'm afraid....”

“Afraid of what? Trust me, whatever we do together ain't gonna make me leave. You're stuck with me, buddy. I like you too much.” AJ gave a big grin. He saw Kevin's upper lip try to twitch into a smile, but the older man held it back. Finally, he swallowed hard, and spoke.

“I'm afraid of feelings getting in the way.”

AJ barked out a laugh. Kevin frowned.

“If you're afraid I'm not gonna be in bed with you tomorrow morning cause I've got regrets, you've got me all wrong. I'll follow you around all day tomorrow, all the rest of your damn life, Kev, because – hello? - I like you. I wouldn't be here with you right now if I didn't like you. You're my friend. I don't lie about who I call my friends. I'm not gonna let something like this get between us, ever. Now c'mon and let's get that pretty ass of yours upstairs because I am ready to show you a damn good time ---”

“You are way overconfident,” Kevin said, folding his arms over his chest and not budging. “You're gonna have to do a little more than some tongue-kissing to get me in bed.”

“Well, honey,” AJ said, “if you don't push me away this time when I try to undress you, I can do some other things with my tongue besides just kissing.” AJ stepped forward, licking his lips. “This mouth ain't just good for singing, Kev.”

Kevin swore, reaching immediately for his belt buckle, and AJ knew he'd won.

 

AJ had been with very few males in his lifetime, and they had all been groupies, so he knew for a fact that he'd never sucked dick in a kitchen before. There was probably a reason for it, too. The linoleum wasn't doing wonders for his knees. And Kevin kept banging his head against the cabinets, which probably wasn't very comfortable either. But Kevin's panting and cursing and bucking and fingers tangled in his hair kept him going.

“Let me know when you're close,” AJ had said, before sucking that dick right back in between his lips, where it was meant to be.

Kevin's breathing got heavier. “I'm gonna cum,” he managed to say, fingers tightening in AJ's hair. AJ pulled away and stood, steadying himself with the help of Kevin's shoulders.

“The hell,” Kevin muttered.

“Not yet,” AJ said, backing away. “I wanna have sex with you. Can't have you getting spent yet.”

“AJ, I'm 28. I'm not anywhere close to becoming spent after only one orgasm,” Kevin said through his teeth. He held his dick in one hand. “Please, finish me. I'm so damn close!”

“Race me to your room, and I will!” AJ said, and took off down the hall.

“I can't run with a – fuck,” Kevin said, and hurried after him, nearly tripping on his way up the steps, protectively cupping his sensitive private bits in both hands.

 

When Kevin got to his bedroom, AJ was already sprawled out on the bed, head tipped up against a pillow.

“Lube and condoms, Kev,” AJ said, stopping Kevin right as he had knelt onto the bed to join him. “I dunno where you keep 'em.”

Kevin smiled shyly, coming around the side of the bed and opening one of the drawers in the night stand. He pulled out a couple of condoms, handing them to AJ, and dug around, finding the lube in the back of the drawer; he rarely had to use it on women, but always kept it around in case. After all, it had once helped him slide out of a pair of handcuffs a woman had lost the key to. He suppressed a laugh at that memory.

“Okay, Kev, up on my lap, baby,” AJ directed, and Kevin obeyed, back in the moment, straddling him in one quick movement. “Now up closer,” AJ said, beckoning him towards his chest. “I want you to fuck my mouth, okay?”

“Damn,” Kevin said, scooting forward cautiously. “I don't wanna hurt you --”

“Relax, I'll just bite if you go too hard,” AJ snickered.

“Oh, that's reassuring,” Kevin said. Despite that, he placed his hands on the bedpost to steady himself; he slipped back in AJ's mouth, and AJ's lips closed around him. Oh, yeah – Kevin was gonna fuck that mouth _hard_.

He did, too. AJ guided him, not letting him slow or lose force. All the while, AJ played with his ass, digging his nails into the firm flesh, swiping his fingers around Kevin's opening. He pushed a thick finger inside, and Kevin came with a scream, gripping AJ's head to him so tight that he could feel AJ's nose hit his pelvis. Once the waves of pleasure subsided, he felt AJ struggling to get away. When he released AJ, the younger man gasped, cum dribbling out of his mouth.

“Fuck,” he said.

“What did you... that felt so...,” Kevin babbled.

“It's called the prostate,” AJ said smugly, wiping off the cum with the back of his fist.

“I know what the prostate is,” Kevin said, glaring as he backed off of AJ's chest.

“Okay, whatever,” AJ said, shrugging in defeat. “I just figured – Kev, you're more of a virgin than me in this case, after all.”

Kevin swung off of AJ and rolled to the other side of the bed. “Fuck you,” he said.

“Just trying to help,” AJ said, turning over to face the older man. “Sheesh.”

Kevin didn't respond, just threw an arm over his eyes.

“Kev. Kevin. Kevvy. Kev.”

“What?” he grunted.

“What happened to you not being spent after 'only one orgasm'?” AJ asked.

Kevin made a noise of indifference.

“C'mon, man,” AJ sighed. “I expected so much more out of you. You're a shitty lover, leaving me hanging after I just swallowed your cock. I would've thought you'd be the type to finish a girl off at least twice over before you got your own pleasure, and yet here I am – hard, desperate – untouched.”

“AJ, shut up and give me a minute.”

“Fine,” AJ said, and was quiet for about ten seconds. “You know, we don't have to go all the way tonight, or anything. I know we kind of rushed into this. I don't want to freak you out with dicks and anal and stuff.”

“I'm not freaked out,” Kevin said. “I'm not a damn virgin.”

“You've slept with other guys?” AJ asked, surprised.

“No,” Kevin said. AJ was perplexed.

“Then --”

“Stop treating me like I'm so innocent. I'm six years older than you.”

“Man, can't I just have this?” AJ whined. “You always beat me in everything by experience. Can't you just play virgin for me?”

“No.”

AJ pouted. “Fine,” he said, and he rolled off the bed, heading straight to the door with intentions of finding his pants where he'd left them in the kitchen. “I guess you don't want anything to do with me or my body so--”

“AJ, where are you going?”

“Home. After I brush my teeth.”

“No you're not. Come back.”

AJ paused in the hall, tempted. He peered back into the room and saw Kevin hadn't moved off the bed – however, a hand was lazily stroking his cock. Nice.

“What?” AJ asked.

“I like kissing you, and I want to do it again,” Kevin said.

AJ smiled, and dove back towards the bed.

Back in Kevin's embrace, AJ melted into his warm touch, into his soft kisses.

“I wanna fuck you,” AJ said into Kevin's lips, “God, I wanna fuck you.”

“Okay, hold on,” Kevin said, steadying AJ as his hips began to lose control. “Let me just get ready, and --”

“I'll get you ready,” AJ told him, finding the lube and snapping it open.

He prepared Kevin in mere minutes; at first, Kevin tensed, unused to the feeling. But it didn't take long for him to adapt, and soon he moaned pleasantly, stretching out and relaxing under AJ's touch.

“You sure you've never done this before?” AJ wondered, amazed, pulling out his fingers and positioning himself between Kevin's thighs.

“I've done it to myself before,” Kevin explained. “You know – with toys.”

“Damn,” AJ said out loud, shivering at the mental image of Kevin fucking himself on a dildo. “God, Kev – that's hot. I wish I'd known that. Holy shit....”

Kevin gave a pleased smile, and closed his eyes, getting comfortable. AJ propped up the older one's knees by his sides, and pushed in. Kevin immediately stiffened, the head of AJ's cock being thicker than the fingers that had been in him earlier.

“You good?” AJ asked.

“Yeah,” Kevin replied, flexing under him. Adjusting. Becoming part of AJ. Once he relaxed again, AJ took control and loved him deeply.

He still wanted to fuck Kevin hard against the wall, or fuck him through the mattress they were currently on. He waited, though, and was gentle with the other man, hoping that Kevin would ask for it. He didn't. He seemed to like it slow – deep, though. Kevin held him close while AJ angled his hips to get inside him further.

“God,” Kevin shuddered, scraping his nails down AJ's back. “Damn.”

“You feel really good, Kevin,” AJ told him. “So good. I'll let you fuck me, too – so you can feel it. It doesn't have to be tonight, though, whenever you want....” He trailed off, and attached his mouth to Kevin's neck, gently kissing and biting.

“I'd love that,” Kevin whispered, now meeting each of AJ's thrusts with his hips.

“Tell me how hot I am,” AJ demanded with a particularly rough thrust. Kevin gasped.

“So hot,” Kevin replied. “Fucking gorgeous!”

“Yeah,” AJ sighed, nuzzling Kevin's ear, smelling his sweat, smelling his hair. “Yeah....”

They fell silent, focusing on the pleasure. Kevin gave way for AJ to move harder, faster. Soon, “Yes!” and “God, yes!” were falling out of his mouth rapidly – AJ bit into his neck, tightened his arms around him, and Kevin nearly bucked them off the bed.

A few more minutes and they were both on that one-way path. Kevin slid his hand between them to jerk himself off. AJ thrust harder. Kevin gasped as he came; AJ howled, and collapsed on top of him, cursing repeatedly.

“Holy shit, Kevin,” he panted, quivering as aftershocks rolled through him, making his body twitch. “Wow!”

“That was good,” Kevin moaned, dropping his head into the pillow and wiping his hand off on his stomach.

“Damn right it was,” AJ agreed, sliding off of Kevin's body. He tied up and tossed his condom into a nearby bin and tucked himself into Kevin's side.

“I'm dirty now,” Kevin said.

“Dirty from me,” AJ said proudly. “So hot. Hey --”

Kevin began to get up, but AJ grabbed his wrist. “--come back!”

“I need to clean up,” Kevin explained, and although AJ let him go, the younger man pouted anyways.

AJ watched him leave the room, then closed his eyes, drifting off. He woke again when he felt Kevin crawl into bed with him some minutes later, staying conscious just long enough to wrap his body around the older man before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kevin woke up feeling a bit dehydrated. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, turned over, and saw that the spot next to him in his bed had been slept in. But there was no one there now.

AJ. He immediately remembered last night, feeling sick. He reached out a hand and touched the slept-in spot: cold. AJ had left a while ago.

“Fuck,” he groaned, kicking out of the sheets and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. Oh, yeah. He was still sore down there. AJ had been good – rough, but Kevin had liked it. A lot. And he was disappointed that AJ, apparently, had already left. He didn't even get the chance to talk to him about what they'd done.

What they'd done – he was regretting it already. As good as it felt – as attracted to AJ as he'd been – was – it was stupid, it was selfish of the both of them, and now things were going to be fucking weird, because AJ got weird about stuff like that and would probably grow distant –

“Fuck,” he grunted again, standing up and stretching. He looked down and saw his dick was ready for round two – ha, which apparently wasn't going to come. He scraped a hand through his hair, ruffling it back and out of his eyes, and went to his dresser to pull out a pair of pants. Might as well go downstairs and make breakfast. Maybe try calling AJ and talking things out. Tell him that yeah, last night was fun, of _course_ it didn't mean anything, they probably shouldn't do it again, etc., unless, you know, AJ really wanted to, Kevin could probably make an exception....

AJ probably had had a good reason to leave – errands to run, or something, before they went back out on tour in a few days. Still, no matter what kinds of excuses for his friend leaving that Kevin made, disappointment lingered heavily in his gut. Because last night, AJ had promised Kevin he wouldn't leave.

Kevin was glad, at least, that he didn't mention to AJ that he liked him last night. As in, like-liked him. A lot. Like some stupid schoolboy crush. It had been on the tip of his tongue ever since AJ had first advanced on him. When AJ asked if Kevin had ever had feelings for another man, Kevin had lied. Because he did have feelings – still did, feelings that were even stronger now – and they were for AJ. But he couldn't let AJ know that, certainly couldn't tell AJ that he had wanted to kiss, or, God forbid, sleep with him.

Couldn't tell AJ that he had wanted to sleep with him more than once, either. And maybe go on dates and stuff.

Kevin shuffled out of the room, running everything through his mind and wondering if anything could have possibly gone wrong when he suddenly realized something: he could smell food – sausage – and could hear soft humming coming from downstairs.

AJ was still here.

Relief and joy flooded his body, taking him by surprise.

He hastily made his way to the kitchen, pausing at the entrance to the room to admire the man who'd made love to him last night. It took a second or two to get his voice to work.

 

“I thought you'd left.”

AJ whirled around from the stove top, spatula in hand, at the sound of another voice in the kitchen. He smiled warmly at the image of Kevin with bed-rumpled hair; the man had clothed himself in a pair of pajama bottoms, much to AJ's disappointment. But he could still see the outline of Kevin's cock through the fabric; could visualize it perfectly, could remember the taste –

– right, Kevin had just spoken –

“Nah,” AJ said casually, tearing his eyes up from Kevin's lower half, “I told you I wouldn't, dude. But I couldn't stand waiting for you to wake up so I figured I'd make us some breakfast.”

“It smells good,” Kevin complimented, pulling himself into a chair at the dining table. “Need any help?”

“Nah, almost done – you want butter on your toast?”

“Yes, please.”

AJ dumped half the eggs onto one plate, half on the other. He added the toast and sausage, then set one plate in front of Kevin, keeping the other for himself. Kevin dug in immediately. AJ watched him for a moment, feeling suddenly different towards the other man.

He'd lived on top of him for several years now – above his bunk on the tour bus, with him in hotel rooms – knew every stupid little thing that made Kevin tick, knew every button to push – knew his favorite foods, knew his annoying habits. Yet he felt like he was seeing Kevin in a new light – a morning-after glow, perhaps. Although his hair was messy, his lips were chapped, his eyes tired, and there were worry lines just starting to form on his much-too-young face... he wasn't only Sexy Kevin That AJ Wanted to Fuck Through The Bed. He was beautiful, in absolutely every way.

“You're staring at me,” Kevin said, “There something on my face?”

AJ blinked, shook his head. “No.” He set down his fork, stretched out his arms, and grinned lecherously. “Just admiring the view.”

AJ saw the smile before Kevin was able to retain it.

He cleared his throat, readying himself for his suggestion. “I know I said 'one-night-stand' last night, but I also mentioned that you could have at me, too, at a later date. How's after breakfast sound?”

Kevin laughed, actually – a full laugh, and nodded his head, smiling. “As long as I can take a shower, first.”

“Aw, Kev, you know you'll just get dirty again,” AJ said. “What's the point? And after, we could shower together.”

Kevin pretended to give this some thought. “I s'pose that sounds alright.”

AJ couldn't resist; he rapidly swallowed his current mouthful of eggs, leaned out of his seat, and kissed Kevin firmly and sweetly on the lips. Kevin blinked at him in surprise as AJ sat back down.

“I thought you agreed to after breakfast,” Kevin chuckled.

“Sorry,” AJ smiled, “Got a bit excited and couldn't help it.”

 

After they finished breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher, AJ was on him within a matter of seconds. Kevin backed into a chair, nearly falling over, grasping for the smaller man's body. He was so ready. But there was something weighing on his mind, the worry from earlier....

“AJ, we should probably talk about this,” Kevin said, still holding him tightly when AJ took a break from kissing him.

“Why?” AJ said breathlessly, looking up at him, fingertips dancing on Kevin's hips. “What does it matter? You like it. I like it. I say we keep doin' it.”

“It's not the --” Kevin cleared his throat. “It's not the sex part, exactly.” AJ cocked an eyebrow. Kevin took a deep breath. “I was, um, worried that I would like last night too much.”

“And did you?” AJ wondered, grinning big.

Kevin laughed awkwardly. “Yeah. That's kind of the problem.”

“So you're officially bisexual,” AJ said, “no big deal, dude! Lots of people are. I'm honored to have been the one to show you the way--”

“AJ,” Kevin interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, “that's not what I'm talking about, either! What I'm saying is I liked being with YOU too much.”

“Oh,” AJ said, realization hitting, his eyes losing their sparkle just slightly. “ _Oh_.”

Kevin tried to read his face, but AJ stared instead at Kevin's chest, thinking. Kevin let go of him, stepped back, and turned away, feeling overexposed. He hugged himself and stared at the floor.

“I shouldn't have said that,” he admitted.

“Yeah, probably not,” AJ agreed.

Kevin stiffened. “You should probably go home.”

“Yeah, I guess,” AJ said. “If you're sure....”

Kevin didn't respond. He felt AJ's hand on his shoulder.

“Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?” AJ asked sweetly. Kevin blushed, turning his head slightly to tell the younger man 'no,' but as he turned, AJ leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips, lacing his fingers into one of Kevin's hands. Once it was over, AJ relaxed back onto his heels and gave the most genuine smile he could. Kevin stared at him, conflicted.

“Alright,” the younger one said, jamming his hands into his jeans pockets. “I guess I'll get going. How many drives do I have to take around your block before you're done mulling this whole thing over and I'm allowed to come back inside and kiss you some more? Five, maybe six?”

“AJ?”

“If you want, I could head up the freeway a ways, that'd kill more time and feel less pointless--”

“AJ, what are you talking about?”

“I wanna come back,” AJ told him. “I thought you said you liked being with me – or did I misunderstand that one, too?”

“I did like it. I just thought – I figured you would be freaked out, about how I really liked being with you that way, that I kind of like you, and --” Kevin stammered.

“How about I just walk to my car, and walk back up to the house, instead of that drive around the block?” AJ suggested. “That should be all the time you need to get through that head of yours that _I like you, too._ Dummy!”

Kevin gaped.

AJ left. Kevin stared after him.

 

Kevin was already on the porch as AJ turned around from his car and headed back over.

“We good, now?” AJ called.

 _Not really_ , Kevin wanted to say. He had about five-hundred questions he wanted to ask AJ. 499 of those questions were about whether or not AJ liked him more than a friend. Instead, Kevin nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

AJ paused before him.

“You gonna let me in, then?” AJ asked. “Or did you just wanna have sex on the front porch? Cause, I mean, I'd be cool with that, too --”

Kevin yanked him inside, and slammed the door shut behind them.


End file.
